


I don't want to hurt you

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Feels, Talking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony is a little bit ashamed of what had happened in bed with Steve.





	I don't want to hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> This time Stony - ha, no Ironstrange family :P

“Tony, open the door,” Steve hammered against the bathroom door, but Tony didn’t seem to move on the other side. He sighed. “I told you it is okay, and you don’t need to worry, you didn’t hurt me.”

“I did,” Tony yelled from the inside.

Now Steve had to smile. How could someone like Ironman be such a softie? “Anthony Stark, if you don’t open the door – NOW – I am going to break it, and believe me, then I am really angry.”

Steve could hear Tony moving behind the door before the key turned. Steve opened the door, and slipped into the room before Tony could change his mind and lock himself again.

“See, I am perfectly fine,” Steve said, raising his hands.

“But you bled, Steve.” Tony took his arm, brushing over his left wrist, which was bandaged.

“But just because you drove me crazy, and I had to pull on the cuffs harder,” Steve said with a smile.

“So I did hurt you,” Tony insisted.

Steve rolled his eyes. How could someone be that stubborn. “No, Tony, you didn’t hurt me, you actually made me feel better – if you know what I mean.”

It took a moment till Tony blushed. “Oh.” He took Steve’s hand in his. “I see.” He started smiling. “But please promise to tell me next time before you bleed again.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do this, and now come, we need to finish something I promised yesterday.” He smiled sheepishly and pulled Tony along to the bedroom.


End file.
